


I Wish I Wasn't

by UglierSteak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, High School AU, Kara danvers isn't an alien, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak
Summary: Small catholic town AU. Lena has a huge crush on the head cheerleader Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as theme practice for my English class, but changed it to fit Kara and Lena.  
> This is just a quick little one shot that I thought was cute (My classmate cried while peer editing it in the middle of class it's really not sad though so I'm not sure why.)  
> Leave some comments and tell me what you think! Good or bad, I'm always looking to improve <3  
> Ask me questions on Tumblr @ugliersteak

It was just like any other day when Lena first came out to herself. All of her friends were head over heels for the football players, but all she could think about was the head cheerleader, named Kara. But, there's one issue here. Lena was from a small catholic town where homosexuality is not accepted. She had to constantly see and hear discrimination against people similar to her. Sometimes she even had to participate in it. Her school had field trips to pride parades where her class had to protest against it. This was heartbreaking to the brunette, she knew who she liked was not a choice and she just wanted to be accepted for loving who she loved. So, Lena tried everything to be ‘normal’ because she just wanted to fit in with everyone else. 

She participated in any sports or clubs that her friends were joining. She also tried to talk about boys so nobody would even think that she was gay. She longed to be accepted by everyone especially her judgmental family, and never wanted anyone to find out. Lena was afraid, afraid of being bullied, afraid her parents would kick her out, afraid she wasn’t good enough. This caused her to act a bit more shy, which wasn't her normal self. Lena was normally a very outgoing kid and loved to be friends with everyone. 

Her friends noticed this switch almost right away. After school about a month later on Friday her ‘best friend’ Jamie was at her house, They were talking about crushes and Lena accidentally slipped out her deepest secret about her crush on Kara. Jamie was shocked. She stood up told Lena that she is ‘disgusting faggot’ and left. By Monday most of Lena’s school knew that she is gay. Almost all the kids gave her nasty looks and called her “Faggot”, “Dyke”, and “Lezzie”. 

Lunch was the hardest part of the day, nobody let Lena sit at a table and they were constantly yelling slurs at her. The brunette started to cry and then took her food to eat in the bathroom. When she walked in she saw Kara sitting in the back corner eating her lunch. 

So Lena went over to Kara and asked, “Why do you eat in here alone?”

Kara was surprised that someone finally noticed. She quietly replied, “I just don’t feel like I belong.”. 

“You and me both” Lena responded as she sat down. There wasn’t much time left so they quietly finished their lunch and went their separate ways to their next class. 

The next day at lunch was just as hard for Lena. She decided to go sit by Kara in the bathroom again since she never said anything rude yesterday. As Lena suspected her crush was in the same spot. The blonde invited Lena to come sit next to her and talk. 

Kara looked at Lena with some concern and asked, “Lena I’ve heard the rumors, are you gay?”. 

To that the brunette regretfully answered, “Yes, and I wish I wasn’t.”. 

The cheerleader looked upset and replied back, “Why, why would you want to change yourself just because of the opinions of some closed minded individuals?” 

Lena was surprised and didn’t know what to say. A couple of minutes went by which seemed to be forever and the brunette finally shook out some words, “I just want to be accepted”.

Kara sweetfully replied, “You don’t have to be the same as everyone else to be accepted, trust me you don’t want to lose the feeling of being unique.”. 

This opened Lena’s eyes, she was taught to hate everything different, which that's exactly what she was in his town. But, this also confused the brunette, so she asked her crush one last question before the bell, “Kara, why don’t you feel like you belong?” 

The other girl simply said, “because I’m like you.” and she got up to go to her class. 

That night when Lena went home she was filled with joy. While blasting her favorite music she daydreamed about asking the sweet blonde cheerleader out on a date. She imagined everything, what she was going to wear, where she would take Kara and what they would talk about. Finally Lena was happy. She got a break from this endless world of bullying and hate. She knew in the back of her mind she would have to go back to it the next day. But, the thought of her new friend, who also happened to be her crush kept her going. All this thinking made the brunette drift off into sleep. 

The next morning when Lena woke up she felt excited to go to school, this one person made her feel strong. She had a new boost of life. At lunch she brought Kara out of the bathroom to sit at an actual table. They got called weird names and received threatening stares. But this didn’t matter to them today. They were so focused on having someone to talk to and not be judged for being themselves. They decided to sit at a table for lunch from now on because they had one another. This continued for several weeks before Lena had the courage to ask her crush out on a date. 

The brunette went up to Kara after school and said, “I’ve been meaning to ask you, would you like to go see a movie with me tonight?”. 

Kara's face filled with joy and she exclaimed, “I’ve been wondering when you would finally get the guts to ask me out! Why wouldn’t I want to?!”

Lena dancing because of happiness quickly hugged the blonde and said, “Well what are you waiting for let's go!”

They went on their date and constantly were hanging out after that. About a week later, Kara decided it was time to ask Lena something important, “Lena, I really like you, do you think we can go steady?” 

The brunette was amazed and extremely excited and replied with a simple “Why, of course!” and leaned in for a kiss. Lena was shocked that she was able to wait so long for this moment and was so glad the wait was over. The kiss was perfect, not like when she kissed guys. This actually made her feel like her insides were melting. It was sweet and filled with love. 

This made her no longer care if people know of her sexuality. She wanted to tell everyone about her new girlfriend. She was proud of who she was an who she loves and she wants everyone to know, no matter their views. She no longer gets put down from being bullied at school. She knows those kids just can’t understand the true meaning of love and acceptance. Even a few other kids at school started to come out because they knew someone would be there for them. Lena no longer wishes she wasn’t gay. She knows that if she wasn’t she wouldn't have learned to love the way that she did, and most of all she wouldn’t have Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gay and now my teacher, class and the world knows xD
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr @ugliersteak  
> my ask box is always open too, so ask me anything!


End file.
